Wandering Minds
by harrypottersquee
Summary: This fan fiction is about my RP character, Kathrynn. She is a Ravenclaw in her sixth year, and is somewhat of a loner. Some characters will be based on characters from my RP. Enjoy!


**Return to Hogwarts**

It was that day again. Time to return to Hogwarts for yet another year. Kathrynn was standing on platfor nine and three quarters, clutching the handel on her trunk, her cat, Dust, perched on her shoulder, her button covered book bag at her side.

"Here dear. I'll help you take your trunk to luggage car."

"Thanks mum." Kathrynn said, picking up her trunk as her mother did

"Now, you'll go find a compartment, won't you?" asked Kathrynn's mother

"I know, mum." Kathrynn said

"Don't dawdle."

"Yes mum."

"Because if you take too long, you won't find a seat."

Kathrynn paused and turned to her mother "Don't worry mum, I've done this before remember?"

"I'm sorry dear. I just get so flustered when you go away." Her mother said softly, putting her hand on her daughters shoulder

"No need to worry mum, I'll be fine." Kathrynn replied. The two of them deposited Kathrynn's trunk in the luggage car, then returned to the front of the scarlet train. "I'll miss you mum." said Kathrynn, looking into her mother's eyes

"I'll miss you too Kathrynn." The pair of them hugged breifly, then parted. Kathrynn borded the train and strode quitetly down the corridor. Finding an empty compartment, she settled in. After placing her belongings on the rack above her seat, she sat down and looked out the window. Her mother stood there, waving with a smile on her face. As the train started to puff away, Kathrynn opened the window and stuck her head out to wave. Her mother shouted to her

"Goodbye dear! Keep in touch!"

"I will mum! Bye!" Kathrynn kept waving untill the train rounded a corner and the platform, and her mother, disapered from sight.

After a few minutes of sitting alone, with Dust moved down from Kathrynn's shoulds to her lap, there were shadows moving outside her compartment door. The latch turned slowly, and the door slid open a crack. The bushy haired head of Hermione poked in "Do you mind if...oh, Kathrynn! It's you! Do you mind if we..." Hermione nodded towards the empty places

"No, not at all." Kathrynn replied, smiling

"Thanks." In entered Hermione, Ron and Harry. Kathrynn's heart began to pound as if it was attempting to burst out of her chest. The young Ravenclaw had had a crush on Harry Potter since, the third year, this being her sixth. She was in the same year as Harry. The three of them sat down. Rom and Hermione sat down beside eachother across from Kathrynn. Harry beside her. Kathrynn had her hand resting beside her on the seat. As Harry took his seat, her hand brushed across hers. Shivers swept up Kathrynn's arm and across her shoulders. She tugged her hand away and felt a blush creep up into her freckled cheeks. Thankfully, the others were busy settling in and didn't notice.

"Thanks loads. We almost had to sit with Slytherins." Ron said with obviouse gratitude.

"Don't mention it." Kathrynn said cooly. She had always gotten along well with Ron, and all the Weaslys for that matter.

Then catching Kathrynn off guard, Harry asked "So, how was your summer?"

There was a lump in the girls throat. She couldn't speak for a moment. She finally managed to say calmly "Not too bad. Yours?" She looked at the other two.

The four of them then launched into stories of their summers, sappy love songs playing in Kathrynn's mind every time she caught Harry's eye. Kathrynn didn't like the way she felt, it was odd for her. She didn't like the butterflies in her stomach, her heart drumming or the love songs. She didn't like any of it. Desiding she didn't want any more discomfort, Kathrynn pulled her knees up to her chest and looked out the window in to the beautiful clear, day. She began to daydream and Dust who had climbed up onto the bag rack, pawed at the top of her head, as if telling her something. Kathrynn looked over and saw Hermione looking at her, and jerked her head towards the sliding door of their compartment. Kathrynn nodded slowly

"Erm, I'm going to look for the food trolly. Kathrynn, you want to come?" Hermione asked

"Yeah sure." Kathrynn said, bewildered.

"Can I come?"

"No! No, Ronald." Hermione snapped imatently. The two girls left the boys in the compartment and entered the empty corridor.

"Now I know this isn't about the food trolly." Kathrynn said as she raised an eyebrow

"Yo're right it's not. Could we continue this mentally?" Hermione was one of the few people who knew of Kathrynn's ability. For as long as Kathrynn could remember, she could communicate with others mentally and hear thoughts. Her ability was much like Legillemency, but more advanced. The special thing was, that Kathrynn could not only talk mentaly and listen to thoughts, but control people's arm movement when in their minds. She rarly did this. The reason being it could have a rather nasy side effect. Kathrynn called this special power of her's, 'mind walking'. "Sure thing." Kathrynn said to Hermione, growing more and more curiouse about what this chat was for. _What is it Hermione?_ Kathrynn asked her through thought.

_I was just wondering wether you...erm...like Harry? Hermione squeaked.  
_  
Kathrynn jumped and uttered a slight, aloud gasp. _I don't know what you're talking about Hermione._ Kathrynn muttered stubbornly, crossing her arms.

_Oh come off it. You fancy him! Don't deny it._ Hermione said, a slight moking tone in her mental voice.

_I...I-do._ Kathrynn's shoulders slumped forward in defeat _But please don't tell anyone! _

"Of course I won't!" Hermione exlaimed aloud but quietly so they wouldn't be heard. "We should be getting back into the compartment."

"Yeah, we'll just say we couldn't find the trolly, it should be along soon anyways." The two girls re entered the compartment to be greeted by puzzled looks from Harry and Ron.

"Did you find it?" asked Ron eagerly

"No." replied Hermione steadily. She and Kathrynn exganged glances.

"Is there something we're missing?" asked Harry, who was utterly confused by the girls behavior.

"No exactly." Kathrynn said as she smiled knowingly at Hermione who smiled back. Kathrynn continued gazing out the window. This was going to be a good year, she just knew it.


End file.
